omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Uroboros (Fables
Character Synopsis The Ouroboros 'or '''Urobros '''is serptine-like creature in folklore that is depicted as a creature that is constantly eating itself. That being symbolic of Infinity and Eternity. The creature is used as sign in many religions and fables, with it being used to represent the cycle of life & death plus The Eternal Return Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: Fables & Folklore Name: Ouroboros, Uroboros Gender: Varies. Can be either Male or Female (The Ouroboros has no fixed gender and technically can be either genders) Age: Non-Applicable (The Ouroboros is Infinity itself) Classification: The Symbol of Infinity & Eternity, The Eternal Return, Serpent of wholeness Special Abilities: Space-Time Manipulation (Represents both Infinity & Eternity. Being both infinite in size and eternal in time), Life & Death Manipulation (Reponsible for the cycle of Life & Death across The Universe), Creation & Destruction (Eternal Return states that The Ouroboros is the cause of existence being destroyed and recreated for eternity), Immortality (Type 5 & 8. The Ouroboros is outside of the cycle of Life & Death. Exists as long as The Eternal Return remains), Soul Manipulation (Represents the soul of the universe). Acausality & Time Paradox Immunity (Singularity, The Ourboros has no past or present, as it's an infinite being that holds past, present and future), Conceptual Manipulation (Governs over Life, Death, Creation & Destruction), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(The Ouroboros is the embodiment of Infinity & Eternity, being completely infinite in size and eternal. Regarded as the beginning and the end of Time. The Eternal Return states that The Ouroboros will in due time, completely destroy the universe and then recreate this, which has been going on for eternity. Governs over the cycle of Life & Death, which to extension governs The Universe) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is unbound by linear time, as the past, present and future are merely aspects of The Oroboros. According to Eternal Return, The Ouroboros and destroy the universe and live without time or space in existence) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Is infinity and eternity itself) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Eternal Return states that The Oroboros can destroy and recreate the universe for an eternal cycle. Governs over Life & Death, which are concepts that govern The Universe) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(It's nature makes The Ouroboros hard to kill as it's not only outside the concept of Life and Death. But also is an infinite and eternal being, with no true beginning or end) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Holds knowledge over the past, present and future, of which are aspects of The Ouroboros. Possesses cosmic awareness over the entire universe) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal Return:' The Ouroboros is capable of destroying and returning the universe for eternity. As it's existence serves to infinitely return the world Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fables & Folklore Category:Snakes Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2 Category:Mythology